Unlike the Others
by Striker1197
Summary: A pair of young teen friends traversing the Hoenn region, each for their own reasons, all while doing their best to avoid the death of their Pokemon.


_-::::: _ **Disclaimer Time**_ :::::-_

 _"My fingers are ready for action," my friend says as she begins writing her idea of a suitable disclaimer. I stare at her in bewilderment, as I often have when she unwittingly spouts double altun drums, trying not to laugh. She smiles, knowing what I had realized, but continued typing away, editing our long winded posts until they're almost spotless._

 _"So we gonna go for the standard disclaimer or what?" I ask._

 _"I was thinking something a little bit more colorful," she muses._  
 _"How colorful?" I become suspicious, perhaps it wasn't as good an idea as I thought to let this person edit my work._

 _"Oh~" she began to ponder, "Maybe a little green here, a snake there, and you can never have too many cats."_

 _I laugh almost uncontrollably, "I love this job," I manage to say through the crying laughter._

 _"I think first of all, it should be made perfectly clear that this wasn't 100% you," she eyes me behind her purple rimmed glasses, "I mean, it was a LOT you, but not ALL you."_

 _"Maybe we check out your comic for suggestions?" I pull up her profile and browse the brief description of " Pokémon Mitigation" before she interrupts my thoughts again._

 _"Nah, I think we're good. If people are too stupid at this point to realize we don't own Pokemon, then that is their own fault."_

 _"True."_

 _Trobl slaps her hands together, finished with her work at last, "Without further adieu, please enjoy our collaborative roleplay, dear readers!" she flops back onto her dark sheets, refusing to move or be awoken until the next disclaimer time._

_-:::: _ **Chapter One**_ ::::-_

The morning sun started to rise on the sleeping region of Hoenn, warming it for the day to come. Rising with it were Pokémon, from Swablu flocks flying from their nests, to Linoone and Beautifly awakening for the day ahead.

To Hazel, however, today just seemed like an average day. Sleeping like a baby Kangaskhan in its mother's pouch in her bed, she quietly snored in her sleep as a small clock's alarm started to go off, emitting an Exploud cry so loud it startled the sleeping girl, causing her to jolt from her sleep and hit the floor. "For Arceus' sake!" She said to herself as she shut the alarm off. She rose to her feet and stretched, yawning in the process. She waltzed over to her bathroom and checked herself in the mirror.

"Ugh...I'm a wreck," she sighed to herself and stripped naked. Hazel turned her shower on and stepped in, proceeding to wash herself, starting with her long, light brown hair. She loved having it, even if it was dreadful taking care of it. She stopped and stared at her hair, having an idea for it. " _That will be for later,_ " she thought to herself and washed her body clean and rinsed her hair out.

Hazel turned off the shower and dried herself off, wrapping her hair in a towel to dry faster. She went into her bedroom once more and dressed her lower half, underclothing first, then dark green skinny jeans next. She then unwound her hair and went into the bathroom to dry it with her blow dryer. She then went to her dresser and put on a bra, along with a purple v-neck t-shirt.

Hazel grabbed her comb and walked downstairs, obviously combing her hair down. Her mother was sitting at the table lazily watching tv, while a Machoke was mopping the kitchen floor. She sighed, knowing that her mother was always like this. Her mother reminded Hazel about the Academic option as an offhand comment while Hazel, dropped her comb on the table, grabbing her green jacket off of a chair, as well as her green and white trainer bag, already packed from the previous night. Grabbing it, she ran out the front door. On route to Route 101, she was headed to the usual spot on 102 to meet her awaiting friend.

Baxter's morning, on the other hand, started much less pleasantly; he woke to the harsh cawing of a Taillow nearby. Nearly scaring him out of his skin and knocking him out of the high perch he chose to sleep in. Baxter had been avoiding home for about three months now, hardly returning home long enough to bathe or change. Everything was different now though, Professor Birch had allowed him a Pokémon on the condition that he at least try to make amends with his father.

He sighed, hanging on his sleeping branch and steadily gained his footing to climb down, grabbing his blue and purple backpack on the way.

' _I reek.._ ' he pondered thoughtfully, while sniffing his underarms.

The moderately-short-for-his-age Baxter made his way to the nearby river with soap and washcloth in hand, it was all he needed at this point really. The river was running crisp and clear, reflecting his rank appearance perfectly. His short black hair was an absolute mess, sticks and a few leaves sticking out of the heavily knotted portions, the normally purple tips were coated brown with mud, along with much of his arms and legs, a proper soap and scrubbing was in high order. Stripping down to his black tank-top and dark grey boxers, Baxter proceeded in ritualistic normalcy to wet the washcloth, add a bit from his soap bar, and wash the muck and grime from his face, arms and legs; then, for good measure, under his armpits and around his neck, effectively ridding himself of the idea that he'd just spent two straight weeks in the woods. As Baxter was drying off in the sun, more of the forest began to come alive with the morning light, it was easily seven by the time he untangled the final twig from his mane and combed through it with his fingers.

Wading to his backpack on shore, he pulled out a clean pair of blue bellbottom jeans and his oversized blue and white jacket, zipping up the jacket only a few inches to allow it to fit snugly on his waist and allow the rest of it to sag comfortably. Baxter then pulled out, from a small pocket on the front of his bag, his bracelets, watch, choker and locket. Inside was a picture of his mother, she passed away about two years ago, but her memory was still with him; even now, fully equipped and ready to face the world, he was still unsure of himself.

Shaking the frustration from his mind, Baxter put on his sandals, his socks were still dirty, stuffed his old clothes into the bag to be washed later and made his way in silent reverence to the promised meeting place, arriving only a few minutes before Hazel showed.

Hazel bolted past her hometown's gate and ran into Route 101, coming to a stop and sitting down to catch her breath. After a few minutes she heard a scream close by that sounded very familiar, and could only belong to one she knew by heart.

"Dad?!" She yelled, standing up.

"Help!" A male voice shouted back, somewhat nearby. She ran toward the screams of help from her father.

Forcing herself to a stop, Hazel almost about to hit a drop off to the ground below. She looked over to a tree close by, seeing her father hanging on a few branches.

"Dad! What in Groudon's name are you doing up there?!" Hazel yelled at him, then noticed the howling and growling below the tree. She looked down to see three angry Poochyena barking at the man from below.

"I accidentally slipped and fell onto them, you can see where that got me!" He yelled, struggling to keep himself up.

Hazel looked at him, "sorry dad, I don't blame them, what can I do to help?" she asked, waiting.

Birch looked at his daughter, then a small bag on the grass close to her. "Go into my bag and pick one of the two Pokémon in there, hurry Hazel!" He yelled as she heard a branch breaking from beneath him.

Hazel did not hesitate and dashed to his bag, pulling out a pokeball, knowing what to do.

"Alright... Let's go!" She threw the pokeball up, and in a eruption of light from the ball, a Torchic landed on the ground in front of her.

"Tor~ chic!" It cried happily, stretching a bit.

Hazel stared at the Pokémon, "a Torchic... Fire type," she said, analyzing the Pokémon, "alright Torchic, follow me!"

She jumped down the drop off and landed on her feet, catching the small chicken as it fell. The Poochyena noticed them and spun around, approaching them. Torchic hopped out of Hazel's arms and looked at her, waiting her directions.

"Hmm...Torchic, ember!" The orange fire type nodded and looked at the Pokémon in front of it. It created a small flame from it's beak and blasted small fire wisps at the three Poochyena, who ran away as they were caught on fire.

"Nicoli, Water gun." A voice called, and a jet of water came bursting from the bushes to put out the poor burning pooches. "Good job."

"Kip!" A shrill voice called back.

The source of the voices walked out, revealed to be Baxter and a Mudkip. He stayed near the bushes and simply watched as Birch carefully tried to pick his way down the tree.

Hazel looked over at Baxter, "hey!" She called out to him as her father fell from the tree. He landed with a thud and a screech of pain.

"Oww...thanks you two, If it weren't for you I would have been killed!" He chuckled in relief. Hazel rolled her eyes and helped her father up.

"I'll get my bag, hold on," he jogged around the hill to climb it. Hazel looked over at Baxter and ran to him along with the Torchic

"I see your father is as reckless as ever," Baxter sneered playfully, "he's really got to learn watch his step."

Nicoli had crawled and settled himself comfortably on Baxter's shoulder.

"That's true, but he says," Hazel does her best Birch impression, "it adds to the adventure!" Torchic hopped into the girl's arms, letting Hazel hold him.

Baxter laughed, "you sound just like him!"

Hazel laughed with him, impersonating his chuckling. He appeared over the hill and grabbed his bag, "what's going on down there?" He yelled curiously. This made Hazel burst into more laughter.

Baxter just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "just commenting on what a great researcher you are, professor." taking the utmost care that he didn't sound nearly as sarcastic as he really was. "You need anything?" He asked.

"No not really, although," he jumped down and joined them. "However, I think Torchic likes you Hazel!" He claimed.

Hazel looked at the warm fire Pokémon in her arms, watching it rub it's head against her. "I like it too...I'm gonna call you Tyson," she said, smiling. Tyson cried in acceptance and wiggled it's feet happily.

"Now why don't we go back to my lab?" Birch asked the two. Hazel's smile quickly turned into a frown, looking down at her Tyson.

"Sorry...I can't do that."

"I'm just here for my pokeballs." He said, absentmindedly looking to his left as if feigning disinterest, Nicoli looked in between him and Hazel, then at Tyson and asked his own little question in his own little way.

"Mudkip?" As if to ask, 'how come?'

Tyson looked back at Nicoli, purred and shrugged his tiny shoulders.

Hazel looked at her father, "mom reminded me about going to the Academy in Johto. I know you were going to talk to her today about it but...I don't think I'm gonna come home for a while," she said, keeping her eyes on her dad, waiting for an answer.

"Well...might as well give you these then," Birch said with a grin, handing both of them five pokeballs each. He then hugged Hazel, letting Tyson jump to the ground so he wasn't squashed. "Be careful Hazel, it's can be dangerous but I know you'll pull through. Take care of yourself ok?" He looked into her eyes.

"I promise, you be safe too dad."

Birch pulled away and turned to address the both of them, "now then, please-" a lecture was surely incoming.

"Okay, thanks Birch, we know the drill, buh-bye," Baxter interrupted, "be careful of wild Pokémon, visit the center, call when we get there, right? We'll be fine." Baxter was grabbing Hazel's elbow to lead her away up to Oldale town, he was jumpy enough after two weeks out here, but something at the back of his mind made him even more eager to leave than normal.

"Hey what-" she followed Baxter of course, but didn't look back. "So what's the plan Baxter?"

"Well," he began, letting Hazel go just before the town gates, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to try to get past Petalburg as fast as possible and head straight for the forest, maybe camp out for a few days."

Nicoli gave him a doubtful look, which Baxter did indeed see, "What?" Nicoli rolled his eyes and repositioned himself. "I might need to stock up first, maybe do some laundry in OldDale..."

Baxter stopped a second, hearing some rustling in the grass nearby. He got one of the pokeballs from his pocket and tossed it at the source of the sound, after a little fidgeting there was a prominent 'Ding' confirming the capture.

"And buy some snacks for Nicoli," he concluded, walking over to the grass patch and picking up the, now occupied, ball.

Hazel stared at Baxter, simply amazed at what he just did, "woah...that was...awesome," she muttered, astounded by him.

Tyson had the same reaction.

Baxter tried to hide his shy, but prideful smile. "There's all kinds of Pokémon on this route, why not give it a shot? I'll wait for you at OldDale if you want."

"Alright, thanks!" She smiled, knowing he was hiding one of his own. Hazel let Tyson out of her grasp and went into the tall grass. After a small span of time passed she stopped, hearing a growling. A Poochyena from before leaped out of the grass and looked at her, staring, as if studying her soul. Tyson was confused, looking at the Poochyena, and then back at Hazel, awaiting directions. Suddenly the dark Pokémon walked over and sat down in front of Hazel's feet, and barked playfully. Hazel bent down to pet the black Pokémon, hoping it wouldn't bite her.

She rubbed it's head, "Awh...you're part of the group that tried to bite my dad aren't you?" She asked. The Poochyena answered with a nod and tapped her bag with his nose. "Hm...wanna come with me?" She asked the pup Pokémon, getting a bark in a reply. Hazel got out a poke ball and gently tapped the Poochyena with it, watching it disappear and the ball clicking, confirming the capture. She picked up Tyson, "we got a new friend now, let's head back," Tyson nodded and they headed to Oldale.

Baxter had been sitting near the Pokémon center for a few minutes before heading onto route 103 and back, he wanted a Poochyena so badly he could taste it, but no such luck. He sat and stared at the sky for a few minutes before Nicoli prodded him to see who he'd captured.

"Alright, alright, let's see who we've got." Baxter pulled out the two, now occupied, pokeballs and called out their occupants. From route 101, it was a little Wurmple, small for his size, but he'd grow; the other, from route 103, was a Zigzagoon, who had almost ran right at him before he could throw the ball.

Baxter pointed to them, first the Wurmple, then the Zigzagoon "Orion, Miria," respectively, "That work for you?" they both nodded and hopped up on the bench to join him and Nicoli and enjoy the bright summer day, the balmy breeze and near cloudless sky. Baxter let out a relaxed sigh, he'd never felt so free in his life, he could just sit and enjoy the moment forever. That is, until an all too familiar voice rang in the distance. Baxter bolted upright, as if waking from a nightmare and immediately scanned his surrounding, spotting a familiar face that made his blood ran cold.

His father was STILL looking for him, and to take time off from his work just to come to OldDale to try and find Baxter himself was not a good sign. Baxter called everyone, including Nicoli back to their respective pokeballs in a hurry, and made a mental note to label them later, before hightailing it out of there, jumping over some idiot drawing his own footprints and racing into the nearest patch of trees on route 104.

A little off from where Baxter once was, the gym leader Norman, was exiting Oldale's Pokémon Center after talking with the Nurse Joy on duty, asking her to keep an eye out for a short, black haired sixteen year-old, and to call if she saw them; to which she obliged happily. He walked out to a waiting green haired sickly lad and turned solemnly to him.

"Sorry Wally, I know you really want to get your own Pokémon."

"It's okay, mister Norman" the child shyly said, "I just don't wanna be by myself, I thought that maybe a Pokémon could help."

"Well, I'll do what I can, but I can't promise you much." Norman sighed, exhausted, he'd gone three straight days without sleep with worry. He put his hand gently on Wally's shoulder and began to walk to the Pokemart, "Come on, I'll buy you and ice-cream," he said, trying to cheer himself up more than anything. The two passed by the front gates just as Hazel entered OldDale herself.

"Huh?" She looked at Norman and the small child. "Um, excuse me, is everything alright?" Tyson looked at the small boy with curiosity and tapped his shoe with his beak to get his attention.

"Tor?" he cooed

"Oh! Hazel, didn't see you there" Norman said, surprised.

Wally bent down and nervously pet the Torchic, blushing slightly with the smallest of grins on his face.

"Actually, you might just be what I need, You're a Pokémon trainer now, which means you might be able to help Wally here catch a Pokémon."

Wally looked up, startled for a moment, he was terrified of strangers.

Hazel looked at Wally, "heh, you got the right person for the job," she smiled, "oh and it's ok, Tyson is nice," Tyson nodded and rubbed his head against Wally's hand.

Wally smiled again, more brightly this time, and kept petting Tyson.

"This is perfect," Norman aid, looking less tired for the first time in days, "Wally, Hazel here's going to help you catch a Pokémon." Wally stood up, holding Tyson in his arms and still beaming, Norman handed him a couple pokeballs, "Here's one of my Pokémon to help you along, and a pokeball to catch it in."

"Oh thank you mister Norman!" Wally beamed, gratefully taking the two items from the gym leader.

"Sure thing, oh, and before I forget. Hazel?" Norman began.

"Yeah?" She looked at Norman, holding the pokeball that held her newly caught Pokémon.

"Have you seen my daughter anywhere?" Norman asked, his face serious now, showing just how tired he was.

"Um...not that I know of. You should go take a room at the Pokémon center though, that would help you out. I can get Wally to Petalburg City while you rest, and have him catch a Pokémon too," she said proudly, gently ruffling Wally's hair.

Wally shuddered unconsciously at the touch of her hand, but did as best he could to keep a calm, straight face with Tyson in his arms and the possibilities of getting his own Pokémon.

Norman sighed, absentmindedly rubbing his eyes, "No.. I'd better get back to the gym, just to be safe. Just... let me know if you find her, okay? She's short, yellow eyes, black hair, if you find her, tell her to come home okay?"

"I will, you can count on me!" She said confidently. She had her own agenda though, but before she could run off, she will help Wally catch his first Pokémon. It's the right thing to do, plus she liked to help kids like this one who was fascinated with Pokémon just as she was. "Alright Wally, follow me, you can hold Tyson on the way there," she said, going towards route 102.

"Thanks," Norman sighed, relieved, if anyone could find his daughter, it'd be Hazel. "Wally, you do everything she says, and come back to Petalburg as soon as you have your Pokémon, I don't want your folks to worry."

"Yes Mr. Norman, thank you!" Wally held Tyson closer and snuggled his alfalfa-like feathers and followed Hazel obediently behind her, looking back to wave goodbye to Norman.

Norman waved in return, letting out a long sigh and debating to take Hazel up on her advice or just head straight home. He finally just lay on a bench and stared at the sky until he eventually fell asleep for a short nap.

"So uhm... M-miss Hazel?" Wally stammered, "Uhm... can... can you really help me catch a Pokémon?"

"Of course, and it's ok to be nervous, everyone is." She claimed, watching the tall grass to her right. "Now, all you gotta do to find a Pokémon is walk in tall grass until one comes out at you, then, you battle it. But you have to weaken it first, then throw the pokeball. Think you can do that? ...Or do you want an example?"

"An example, please," he replied shyly.

"Alrighty, let's do this, Tyson stay with Wally and watch, this will help you too." The Torchic nodded, nudging it's head against Wally's body lovingly. Hazel threw out a pokeball, her recently caught Poochyena appeared in front of her.

She looked at him, " A name...hmmm..." She thought quickly, "O'Donnell, will that work?" The Poochyena nodded, barking happily. "Alright, let's do this." She approached the grass and walked into it. All that was heard by O'Donnell, Tyson, and Wally was a Pokémon cry, and Hazel as she ran out of the grass and came to a stop as a tiny acorn Pokémon ran out after her.

"Seedot!" The small Pokémon cried.

"A Seedot, k O'Donnell, use-" the tiny wolf ran at the Seedot, and suddenly, it's mouth began to glow light blue with ice. "Woah..Ice Fang?!" She called in surprise as O'Donnell chomped on the seed Pokémon. It cried out in pain and become enclosed in ice. O'Donnell came back to Hazel's side, sitting high, proud of his work. "Ok, pokeball go!" Hazel grabbed a ball from her bag and threw it at the frozen Seedot, suddenly disappearing into the ball. The pokeball fell to the ground, wiggled three times, and clicked. "And that Wally," she picked up her new Pokémon, "is how you catch a Pokémon."

Wally stared in astonishment, "wow..." he gasped, "Okay!" he put down Tyson and put on a stern, confident face, and walked out into a grass patch nearby where Wally both predictably, and comedically tripped.

"OW!" a voice called from the bush, "What's the big idea, tough guy?! Tripping over me like that." A little Raltz walked out of the bushes, she was so small and cute, it was all Wally could do to keep from blushing, "well? You're a trainer, aren't you?" she boasted impatiently, "Get it over with."

"Oh! uhm, I, I'm sorry!" Wally stammered, bringing himself to his feet, "uhm, go... Pokémon?" he nervously tossed the Pokeball he'd gotten from Normal out, revealing a Zigzagoon, cock eyed and sticking out his tongue from the heat

"I-ice fang!" Wally called, to which the Zagoon turned and cocked its head at him, without a clue what an ice-fang was.

"Oh, for the love of-" the Raltz whapped her face in irritation.

Hazel leaned in to Wally a bit and whispered "pst, try Tackle," she suggested.

"Oh! O-oh right!" Wally stammered, "Tackle!" he commanded, and the Zigzagoon charged right at the Raltz, knocking her off her feet and hitting her into the dirt; Wally was horrified, "Don't hurt her too much!" he bawled.

"Pfeh, it'll take more than that to take me down!" Raltz Growled, and Zigzagoon tackled again, Wally was so scared of losing this catch, that he tossed the empty pokeball without thinking and hit Raltz with it. The Pokeball wobbled to and fro for a few moments before clicking a confirming 'Ding!' of success.

Hazel smiled, "there you go, you have your first Pokémon! Nice job Wally," she patted his back.

He was still shaking in excitement, and crawled over to pick up the pokeball, "My own Pokémon..." he breathed silently. "Oh, thank you miss Hazel!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around Hazel's waist and hugging her tightly, "I promise I'll take good care of her!"

She blushed a bit and smiled, hugging him back. "That's good, I hope you keep your word, because that Raltz is your partner now too," Tyson cheered from below, congratulating Wally.

Wally smiled brightly in return, "I'm going to call her 'Rain,'" he said.

"That's a beautiful name, I hope you two become best friends," Hazel said smiling back. She let go of Wally and picked up Tyson, returning her O'Donnell to his pokeball. "Now, to Petalburg?"

"Yeah!" He replied, standing up from the grass and following Hazel to Petalburg, along the way he had to stop a few times to catch his breath, but at the gates he broke into a coughing fit.

"Wally are you alright?" She rubbed his back, moving Tyson onto her shoulder.

"Y-yeah," he sputtered, hanging over his knees and doing his best not to collapse, "I... I've been sick since I was a kid." he coughed again, "Just... just let me catch my breath..."

"A little water'll do you some good, too" Rain's voice sounded from her Pokeball.

Hazel only nodded and quickly grabbed a fresh water from her bag and gave it to Wally.

He took it gratefully and sipped in careful intervals. "Thanks," he said once he'd calmed down a bit, "I think we'd better head to Norman's place, I promised my parents I'd be there all day."

"You're welcome, he's still in Oldale town though...do you live around here?"

"Yeah but... I still think I should wait at the Gym..." Wally mumbled.

Hazel shrugged, "then let's wait at the gym, I don't mind it," she says, smiling at him.

"Okay," He stood to follow her.

Norman, by this point, had woken from his nap and was well on his way to Petalburg, passing through the grass with ease as his gym Pokémon were far too strong for the weaklings present around him. He heard something break in the woods and stopped a moment.

"..Samantha?!" he called, "Samantha!" he called again, but silence answered him each time. "Damnit...keep your cool, Norman, you're getting paranoid." He pulled his collar up and kept walking back to his Gym.

The source of the noise had been Baxter, he was climbing the tallest tree he could find to look for a route to bypass the very same town that Norman was headed towards, one of the branches had been inexplicably hollow and shattered under his weight. Luckily, he'd grabbed onto the next branch before it broke off and tumbled to the ground. Though shaking from this close save, Baxter was now more resolved than ever to find a way around.

_-:: ** _End Chapter_** ::-_


End file.
